Montgomery Walker
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Meet Montgomery Walker, Jay and Nya's first born child. Follow him from birth, to school, to the day that he was chosen by his godfather and namesake, the Green Ninja himself, to be part of the next generation of Ninjago's Spinjitzu Masters. Ideas for a title are gladly appreciated, the current one doesn't 'feel' right...
1. Birth

"What did you do to my sister?!" Kai screamed at Jay as they waited outside of the Ninjago National Hospital.

"Nothing dude!" Jay insisted. "Her water broke, what else was I supposed to do? We don't know any midwives and she sure as heck can't give birth without some kind of medical aid!"

Kai stepped back from Jay and blinked.

"Oh... right..." Kai said, as if a sudden rush of memory returned to him. "You hear your sister's in the hospital and you completely forget she's pregnant... Sorry Jay."

"It's alright bud." Jay smiled, forgiving his long time friend. "I'm trying to figure out why I'm not panicking right now, Nya wasn't due for another two weeks."

"Is she alright?" someone called from not far away. Coming over was Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Lloyd's mother Misako.

"Yeah." Jay said to the group. "She just went into the delivery room."

"Good," Misako said, "I'll see if they need me. A ladies business is what another lady does best."

"They won't let you in." Jay told her as the old biddy went to talk to a doctor.

"Oh, they will." Misako told him certainly, and won't you know it, all she did was ask and she was taken to the delivery room.

"Your mom is weird Lloyd." Cole said, his face of surprise and shock at Misako's action much like everyone else's expression.

"I know." Lloyd nodded, not embarrassed by his mother nor glad that she had done that.

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs Walker," the nurse said, holding a bundle of breathing mass in her arms. "He's a healthy baby boy."

Nya smiled as she looked at her first born for the first time. He looked a lot like Jay, but had a tuft of black hair on the top of his head to show that he did carry some genetics from his mother.

"I'll let the guys in." Misako told Nya.

Once the guys had filed in (and the nurse asking if they were all family), Zane asked the most important question of all;

"What is the boy's name?"

Nya and Jay looked at each other then at Lloyd.

"Montgomery." they said in unison.

"After his godfather." Nya then said. It took everyone a moment to understand, but when they did, they all looked at Lloyd.

"I would be honored to be Montgomery's godfather." Lloyd said, giving Nya a small bow.


	2. School

Montgomery sat alone on the playground, reading a manual for a something that went into a large Samurai suit of some kind. Then he heard someone shout in distress.

"Give her back Zaden! She's not yours! Give her BACK!" a little girl said, trying to reach for her doll from a boy twice her height.

"Why don't you make me you tiny wimp." the boy laughed, making his hand reach higher so the little girl couldn't get it.

"Give her doll back Zaden." Monty demanded, albeit softly, at the bully. Both Zaden and the little girl looked at Montgomery, just now aware he was there.

"Oh yeah?" Zaden asked. "And what do you plan on doing to make me stop?"

Montgomery blinked a few times, then stepped forward.

"I'm going to help Lilianne," he said, "And I'm not going to back down, no matter how terrifying I find bullies."

"Oh yeah?" Zaden asked, getting close enough to kick or punch Montgomery if he felt like it. But neither boy did anything of the sort. Instead they just stared at each other with cold, unmoving eyes. Finally, Zaden gave up and threw the doll at Montgomery, who just barely caught it.

"Whatever." Zaden said. "I didn't need that stupid doll any way."

Montgomery simply shrugged and gave the doll back to the girl.

"Thanks Monty!" she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "You're as nice as the Green Ninja." Then the girl happily made her way to a corner where she could play with her doll in peace. Monty smiled a bit (slightly laughing at himself) and went back to reading his book. When he'd get home, he'd tell his parents what happened and they'll be proud that he stood his ground and defended her. Then they'd tell their friends and his godfather; the Green Ninja himself.


	3. A Vision

Montgomery meditated peacefully in a hidden room of the rebuilt Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Monastery's rebuilding had been completed for some time, and the news was spread all over Ninjago. Now Montgomery had a nice, peaceful place where he could do almost whatever he wanted. And since he wasn't a ninja like his father, he didn't need to train with any of them, which made time alone seem even better.

Montgomery took a deep breath in, then out again, clearing his mind and senses so it felt like he was firmly rooted to the ground; like a seed that was buried into the earth that was beginning to sprout. Montgomery took another deep breath in and out, as he continued to clear is mind and senses, a vision started to reveal itself to him.

_Sensei Lloyd and Zane stood in front of Montgomery and two others. Zane was holding three ninja suits; a red one, a blue one, and a black one._

"_To Montgomery," Sensei Lloyd announcing, carefully taking the black suit from Zane, "Ninja of Earth."_

"_Thank you Sensei." Montgomery said silently as he bowed in honor._

"_To Jason," Sensei said, addressing the boy next to Montgomery, taking a blue suit from Zane now, "Ninja of Lightning."_

_The boy said nothing, but bowed all the same._

"_And to Emily," Sensei said, taking the last suit from Zane (the red one), and handed it to a girl next to Jason, "Ninja of Fire."_

_Instead of bowing, the girl shook her head._

"_I can not accept this uniform." she told Sensei Lloyd._

"_Princess." Jason quietly muttered under his breath. The girl, Emily, glared at him then looked at Sensei._

"_The color red of the Fire element is Kai's color, I'm not Kai, nor will I try to be. There are other colors that represent Fire, Lloyd. Can't we use one of those instead?"_

"_SPOILED princess." Jason muttered again, rephrasing his earlier statement. Amazingly, Emily ignored him this time._

"_We'll discuss it later." Lloyd told her, slightly disappointed but strangely amused as well by the request. Emily bowed._

"_Thank you Sensei." she said._

A sudden knock on the wall made Montgomery snap out of the vision and back into the present time.

"Monty, are you in there?" his father's voice asked. "Lloyd, Zane, and I need to talk to you about something."

Montgomery took a deep breath in, if his vision served true, he knew what his father and his friends wanted.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment Dad." Montgomery promised. And sure enough, he found himself in the middle of a conversation to make him a master of Spinjitzu, and not long after, meeting the girl who would later refuse to wear the color red...


	4. Emily

"Where's Lloyd?" Jay asked Zane as they waited outside of the training area. But the question went unanswered, because it was obvious that someone was training in the training area. Montgomery listened to the sounds inside the training area, whatever that was going on sounded intensive, and the person doing the course laid out was giving all that they had. Suddenly, a loud 'HIYA!' came from inside the training area and a dummy head flew up and above the training area walls and landed not far from Montgomery. For a moment, the threesome just stared at it as if it just appeared there magically. Then the doors around the training area opened to reveal Lloyd and... a girl? It took Jay a good moment before he finally said,

"Emmy?" he asked in surprise. The girl smiled.

"So you guys DO remember me, I feel flattered." she said, happily but a bit sarcastically as well. Montgomery wasn't sure how to react, how did his father know this girl and never tell him about it? Surely he would have remembered his father telling him about a girl with thick light brown hair and scary frizzy hair. She looked rather dignified, and her smile softly mocked, but it gave off bits of her personality in a way. Within ten seconds of seeing her Montgomery guessed that she was stubborn, smart, and defensive on how capable she was to defend for herself in a dire situation.

"It was Emily's idea," Lloyd told Jay, "To train more Masters of Spinjitzu."

"My godsister and I were confronted by a Skulkin." Emily went on to say, "He said that the original team had disband and that it left Ninjago nearly defenseless. Sure, there isn't much to complain about in town about security and safety, but there's always going to be evil in this world. Ninjago NEEDS someone to help defend her."

Jay just stared at Emily.

"This is Emmy?" he asked, so flabbergasted he couldn't speak, "This is the little three year old that always said 'Woyd' instead of 'Lloyd' because she had a speech delay?"

"Now see here, no one said that it was a delay. I was only three, you can't expect miracles." Emily retorted, albeit slightly playful, but still being serious all the same. Jay just stared. Montgomery took the moment to introduce himself.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand for a handshake, "My name is Montgomery. I was nearly raised by the ninja... I didn't really think I would be one someday though."

Emily smiled and accepted his handshake.

"Emily." she said. "I didn't really expect to be a ninja too, I mean, just suggesting the idea that you want a new group of Spinjitzu Masters doesn't really mean you want to be one. I was honestly thinking about being a business woman like my godmother."

Montgomery looked a bit surprised.

"You have a godparent?"

"Yeah, and a whole family to back her up." Emily said with a shrug as if everyone had a godparent... or family as it seemed. Maybe Miss Emily had a little more confidence in her than what Montgomery had first suspected...

* * *

"So..." Emily said later as Montgomery was trying to meditate after dinner, "You said that you were practically born into the Spinjitzu family... How did that, you know, work out?"

"Like any other family I suppose." Montgomery said, honestly having no clue himself. "There were times when we would get along, and then there would be moments when no one talked to each other for weeks or months off end. But we all somehow made it up in the end, not matter how bad the situation was."

Emily thought about this and was silent for a few moments. When Montgomery thought she would let him meditate again, she said,

"I grew up with my godfamily. Since I was a year or some. Around the time I first met Lloyd, my godsister Chrissy learned how to mix a good tea and (or) tonic for nearly every need and ailment. I could never find out who taught her, but she never really seemed to say either."

Montgomery looked at Emily. If anything, he wanted to hear of how she first met the Green Ninja and how long ago it was, but the girl had decided to talk about families instead. Darn.

"I wish I knew my parents." Emily then rambled. "My godmother said my mother wanted to be just that; a mother. And she didn't even get to see her only daughter become an obnoxious teenager..."

Montgomery looked at Emily, some how he sensed that she was just talking to herself now, reflecting on the past and what could have gone differently. After a few moments of reflecting (and making him think he could try to meditate again), Emily looked at him and said,

"You know Monty, there's a difference between growing up and growing old."

"And if I knew you any better," Montgomery responded, "I'd almost say you'd refuse to do either if you had the chance."

"You know me so well already." she smiled. "I almost envy you."

Montgomery smiled back happily knowing he had earned a teammate, and even more importantly, a new friend.


	5. Jason

It was a cold morning the next week, and Emily was already practicing her right to rant upon the coldness. Montgomery was doing his best to make her see sense through it all, but she would have none of it.

"You need to stop her Sensei," Montgomery plead to Lloyd without trying to really plead, "She driving Zane and I nuts because she doesn't stop complaining!"

Lloyd laughed, and Montgomery would admit to exaggerating a bit.

"Don't worry about Em." Lloyd told his godson, "She and I are going to go into the city for a little bit to find another team member. We'll be back soon after."  
"You are?" Montgomery asked, slightly dumbstruck.

"Do you not want another team member?" Lloyd asked.

"No." Montgomery said, then caught himself and said again, "Well, yes. It would be an honor to meet the new team mate Sensei. Thank you."

"And remember," Lloyd reminded Montgomery, "This is our little secret. Miss Emily can't know yet, alright?"

"Yes Sensei." Montgomery agreed.

* * *

Several hours later, Lloyd and Emily returned to the monastery with someone with them. Montgomery met them at the door, and Emily pushed right passed him in a less than happy way.

"Did you find a new team member Emily?" Montgomery asked as she passed by. She grumbled something that Montgomery didn't catch and looked at the newcomer. It was a boy that was being escorted by Lloyd, while holding a hand over one of his eyes.

"Were you in a fight?" Montgomery asked, genuinely concerned. The newcomer laughed sarcastically.

"His girlfriend attacked me." he said, motioning to Lloyd. Montgomery looked at Lloyd in surprise.

"Emily and I caught him in the act of robbing a store, and she punched him when he gave her a smart mouth." Lloyd explained, trying to remain serious. It was failing badly though.

"She did WHAT?!" Montgomery cried in surprise. Lloyd lightly chuckled and walked past Montgomery to go inside the monastery, leaving him with the newcomer. The newcomer got closer to Montgomery and looked him over.

"So, how do you fit into this jigsaw puzzle of Spinjitzu or whatever?" he asked, removing his hand from his eye, revealing a really ugly bruise a little under his eye.

"My father is a Spinjitzu master, and Sensei Garmadon... uh... Lloyd is my godfather. And everyone knows him as the Green Ninja... or the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, it depends on who you ask."

"So you were practically bred this stuff from birth, right?"

"If you want to see it that way I suppose..."

The newcomer nodded, then made his way inside as well. Montgomery followed behind with a shrug.

* * *

Later, more formal introductions were given and Montgomery found that the newcomer's name was Jason and that he was their third team member from now on. Emily was not pleased at all. Montgomery took the time to figure out everyone's ages.

Emily was the oldest, Jason was younger than her by two years, and Montgomery himself was the youngest by three months. Somehow, this made Montgomery upset a bit. He was the youngest... darn.

Then housing came into question. Montgomery and Jason where going to share a room, then Emily would sleep alone in a room across the hall. Boys and girl had separate bathrooms as well. Much thanks were given for this arrangement. Every day they would meet out in the training area to... well, train. Meals were free and given three times daily, snacks had to be prepared by the one that wanted them. No exceptions. Zane may have been a Nindroid, but he still had a life. Chores were rotated between ninja to ninja. Except for Emily, who wasn't obligated to wash the guys' clothes in favor of privacy, and vice versa.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lloyd finally told them. "Bright eyed and bushy tailed if best."

Emily gave a brisk nod before departing, Montgomery bowed in reverence, and Jason mumbled his thanks before leaving.

"So Monty," Jason asked before they went to sleep, "What do I need to expect tomorrow?"

Montgomery looked at Jason. He decided to take note that he had said 'I' instead of 'we.'

"Training, and lots of it." Montgomery told him. "And I would like it if you called me Montgomery."

"Well, duh there's gonna be training." Jason said, seemingly ignoring Montgomery's last statement. "But what KIND of training?"

"Mental." Montgomery said. "Like brain teasers and quick thinking. And the physical; obstacle courses that teach the fundamentals of Spinjitzu, and practicing the use of our weapons."

"What kinda weapons we get?"

Montgomery gave Jason a slightly angered look, although it wasn't intended at first.

"We will not receive our weapons until Sensei decides our alinement."

"And what's that?"

"Our alinement is a special element we represent. There are four; Ice, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. My father is a part of the Lightning alinement. Zane is a part of the Ice alinement."

"And how does Lloyd figure THAT out?"

Montgomery shrugged.

"He just knows I guess. He's one of the most powerful living beings on our world in this generation."

Jason nodded and thought on this as he went to sleep. Montgomery thought on this as well, but it took longer for him to go to sleep. His vision from a few weeks ago came back to him instantly. Things were changing. But was it for the better?


End file.
